1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collision avoidance control system that performs avoidance control for avoiding a collision between an oncoming vehicle and an own vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-137396 (JP 2008-137396 A) is known as a technical literature relating to a collision avoidance control system that performs avoidance control for avoiding a collision between an oncoming vehicle and an own vehicle. When a system described in this publication determines an obstacle in front of the own vehicle as an oncoming vehicle, the system predicts a possibility of a collision of the own vehicle with the oncoming vehicle, based on a course of the own vehicle, a traveling direction of the oncoming vehicle, and the relative position and relative velocity vector of the oncoming vehicle relative to the own vehicle. In this system, a warning is given to an occupant of the own vehicle or a brake system is activated based on the prediction result of the collision possibility.